


The White Rose Masquerade

by Kabii



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Like... A gratuitous amount of fluff, it's all I know how to write I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabii/pseuds/Kabii
Summary: The White Rose Masquerade... The most tender and romantic evening for any and all who attend. Those who are in love join together for the first time, and those who are joined together already only grow stronger in their companionship: all when the clock strikes midnight.A magical evening for four cookies begin. And by the end? Nothing will ever be the same for them....Proofread by Yuni
Relationships: Cocoa Cookie/Mint Choco Cookie (Cookie Run), MintCocoa, Rasprose, Rose Cookie/Raspberry Mousse Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The White Rose Masquerade

_"Hey, do you need any help there?"_

The gentle knock on the door coming from the inside of the bathroom somewhat startled her, frantically causing her to snag the zipper on the back of her dress when trying to zip it up. "No, no dear! I'm fine!" She called back, letting out an annoyed huff as she tried to free the stubborn zipper from where it was caught in, with little success due to her massive hair falling out of the position she had it in. She slumped her shoulders as locks of her chocolatey hair began to drape over her back once more, shaking her head in defeat. "Okay, _maybe_ a little help."

The bathroom door then swung open, revealing a neatly dressed cookie with his hair loosely slicked back. He shook his head as he walked over to the struggling cookie, trying to mask his smile as he tried to move her hair out of the way. "Snagged a zipper again, my lady?"

"Wh--!" Her face flushed in an embarrassed blush. "H-How did you--!?"

"Cherry Blossom Cookie told me that you did the same thing with your gown for the New Year's Gala." He chuckled. "She said that it took longer than it should to get you all zipped up, and was the reason why you were late."

The female cookie rolled her eyes. "Oh, _of course,_ she'd be the one to tell you that." She felt the zipper she snagged mere moments ago shake loose as she spoke. "Leave it to the ' _bestie_ ' to spill some embarrassing stories about you, am I right?"

"Well… I'm not gonna say you're wrong." He said as he gently moved the slippery zipper upwards once more. "I mean, ask Rockstar. Given that we've known each other for so long, I'm sure he has a fair share of embarrassing stories about me."

The female cookie giggled. "I'll keep that one in mind."

A brief moment of silence suddenly came between the two as he slipped his arms around her waist, poking his head around to take a gaze at his beloved's dress in the mirror in front of them. "You look stunning, by the way."

"Awh--! Mintcho!" She cooed, placing a gloved hand over her face in an attempt to hide her blush. "You always say that!"

"Well, what do you want me to do, Ms. Cocoa? Lie?" He leaned over and gently pecked her on the cheek, making her squeal in delight. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Mint stop!" She giggled. "You're embarrassing me!" Her words were rather futile as her lover kept kissing her, having each one tickle her more than the last; having the only way to make his barrage of cease being to playfully swat him away. 

This was their first formal event they're attending as an official couple, Cocoa and Mint Choco. Having their last big event together being the one where their feelings for one another finally bloom, and their longing to be with one another finally coming to fruition. 

And as magical as that night was for them, the pair couldn't help but to already feel the magic of this up and coming event the moment they arrived in their hotel room. After all, who wouldn't? This event was being held at the most romantic city in the land, all within the heart of the most eye-catching feature in the area-- the Champions Rose Garden! The most appropriate location for an event as passionate as this one!

After his performance at the New Year's Gala, Mint Choco was blessed to perform for this coming ball-- the White Rose Masquerade. And with his new lover now by his side, he was more than enthusiastic when accepting this offer. Taking this as an opportunity to spend more intimate time with the cookie he loved in a time of the year that was warmer than the winter.

The pair's giggling finally relaxed, having both of their gazes eventually fall on their reflections once more; collecting their breaths as they still held one another. Eventually having Mint Choco breaking the silence once more.

"Our carriage is almost here, you know." He warmly spoke, brushing some of her hair aside. "Are you ready?"

"I think so…" She responded, placing a hand over the one that gently pushed a few stray hairs aside. "I just can't help but feel a bit nervous, you know… Social events always make me a bit nervous, especially when I don't have much cocoa on hand to drink-- let alone any!"

"It's okay, dear." Mint calmly cooed as he took a hold of the hand that was suddenly placed atop his, giving it a gentle kiss. "I'm not the only performer tonight, so I promise to spend as much time with you as possible while not performing."

"You're not the only performer?" Cocoa's eyes slightly widened. "May I ask who else is performing?"

* * *

Lord knows how long they've been in this squeaky metal carriage, having each minute feel like an hour as the pilot of the horse-drawn vessel kept making the wrong turns. Surely it wasn't completely his fault, she thought, might have been the poor guy's first night on the job. Besides, one of the cookies he's escorting doesn't have the best of patience, nor temperament. The poor guy must be nervous…

… As was she.

Yes, as the cookie whose reputation has been both boisterous and flirtatious, Rose Cookie confessed inwardly to herself that she had butterflies in her stomach from the moment her date for the night helped her on to this rickety carriage. And from that moment on, the only sounds between them were from the carriage itself: A result of neither of them being able to find the words to break the ice.

She sighed, a hand on her cheek as she gazed out at the buildings that slowly passed her by, attempting to mask her nervousness with boredom. She occasionally glanced over at her date, who sat with his legs apart and his hands folded together; twiddling his thumbs at an increasing rate each time she looked over at him.

It was evident that she wasn't the only one nervous on this night. Then again, this event had a history of this sort of thing, as one of her brothers told her. The four of them warned her again and again since she told them she was attending the event with someone that "those who are in love who attend the event together, become lovers by the time the clock resets." And despite the foreboding tone the four gave off, she secretly hoped that it would happen.

Her date for the night shook something within her around Valentine's Day, and quite frankly flipped her view on many things. Since then, she's been rather conservative with her performances, having them be few and far between. And whenever she was asked what was wrong, she would generally brush it off and say that she needed time to practice on her own. When in reality, she was contemplating her feelings.

For the longest time, she had thought that she was in love with her Tango, That it in itself was a form of romance, and has always embraced it. That was… until _he_ walked into her life; a stubborn knave who she'd thought was captivated by her dance. Not much happened between them at first, in fact, the most that happened was some light-hearted banter before chasing him out of the bushes. But then… she danced with him.

Despite his blatantly obvious inexperience in the art, he moved with her almost as if he was a professional. Embracing the Tango in ways she never imagined before, as if something more was piloting him to move the way he was moving. As if something was trying to be said through the passionate show for no one they put on…

And after months of pondering and contemplating, she'd concluded that it was exactly that.

She realized that he was telling her something through his dance; a wordless confession of romantic dedication to her: something that had left her shaken and confused for the weeks that followed. 

Her tango, and tango in itself wasn't a love of hers. It was a messenger. A way of professing thoughts and feelings without speaking a single word… In other words...

…. He had told her he loved her without even knowing he did so.

And now she was stuck with this knowledge, trying not to verbally return the sentiment as they trotted along the streets of their city.

Raspberry Mousse Cookie… the cookie who changed her life with one dance. 

Was she even ready to become his lover? Was HE ready to even have a lover? She knew that those answers would come to her by midnight, but she was rather afraid of them at that very moment. And the more she pondered them, the more her heart raced.

That was… until the carriage suddenly lurched to a halt, and threw her to the side. Right on top of Raspberry Mousse Cookie.

The two groaned in pain for a brief moment before looking up at one another, quickly realizing the position they were in: she was leaning on him with a hand on his chest, while one of his arms was thrown around her whilst the rest of his body was rather sprawled out. Things were quite embarrassing for the pair already, but only got worse as she tried to back off of him with little to no avail; falling closer on to him than she was previously. "Sorry! Sorry!" She frantically apologized as she tried to push herself off of him, ignoring the fact that a bright red blush began to creep up on her cheeks.

Raspberry Mousse sat there in a daze, a bit shaken from what just happened as his date scrambled to get off of him. He eventually helped her off of him, and out of the carriage that fell over. Following her out as she gazed at the broken carriage, immediately noting the missing wheel.

"The wheel broke off." Rose Cookie huffed.

"Well…" Raspberry Mousse knelt and looked closer at the broken vehicle, eventually pointing at a very clear snap in the axle that held those wheels in place. "That's because the axle snapped."

_"Sorry about that! I-I was rushed out to take care of you two, a-and I didn't have time to check!"_

Raspberry irritably sighed, getting off of the one knee he rested on and brushed off his garments. "No need to apologize for something you didn't have control over." He walked over to the cookie jockey, his expression rather stern. "May we… borrow a horse as compensation?"

_"Oh certainly s-sir!"_ The jockey stuttered. _"G-Go on ahead!"_

Raspberry Mousse nodded, making his way to one of the well-mannered horses that had drawn the carriage. He gently guided the horse away from the carriage, verbally reassuring it before mounting the horse's bare-back. Giving its mane a gentle stroke before looking over at Rose Cookie, who seemed to be rather surprised at his rather docile interactions with the steed. "What?" He shrugged, curtly glaring at her. "All of my fellow knights were taught to communicate with their steed. I merely picked this up from them after watching them for a while. That's all."

Rose Cookie blinked. "R… Right."

"Anyways…" He held a hand out towards her, signaling her to come closer to him. "We wouldn't want to be later to this event than we already are, right?"

"You…" She hesitantly approached him, pointing at the horse as she did so. "You seriously don't expect me to ride a horse without a saddle, do you?"

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing." Raspberry Mousse tried to reassure her as he reached his hand out more. "Just hold on tight and you'll be fine. I promise."

Rose Cookie hesitated for a brief moment before cautiously taking his hand, allowing him to help her atop the steed's back. Once settled, she moved forward a smidge, wrapping her arms around his lower waist. Causing the cookie in front of her to stiffen up.

"Okay, what we're _not_ gonna do is hold on to me like that."

Rose Cookie hummed before quickly realizing what she was doing. "Oh!" She quickly moved her grasp up higher. "Sorry."

"It's fine, let's just… hurry."

With that said, the pair finally took off towards their destination, nothing more than an awkward silence separating the two. Rose couldn't help but ponder a bit on the entire scene that just unfolded between them, and that poor cookie who had one unfortunate thing happen after the other. She could have sworn that at any given moment, Raspberry would have snapped, as he did with most minor inconveniences that came across him. Then again, he had been acting odd since the moment they've met up for the night. But to be fair, she had been caught up in this strange behavior as well.

Even more so now that her brothers' words began to ring through her mind once more.

It was four hours until midnight, right? Probably three now due to the setbacks their escort made. But regardless of how long of a wait there was left, it was still a matter of time until that hour came...

… And to see if their words were actually true.


End file.
